the evil counsel in my head
by Orion45
Summary: Just read the first chapter its only like 100 words you'll like it. and it's original.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is an Idea I had that I have never seen used and I think could turn out well.

if you like the idea and want it take it if you want to add something to it send me a message and I'll put it in.

Akatsuki doesn't exist in the real world, all the members are different personalities of naruto who's mind was fractured due to a hard life.

there is the emotionless itachi

the monster kisame

the pyromaniac deidara

the ruthless sasori

the foul mouth hidan

the egomaniac kakuzu

the gender confused konan

the cannibal zetsu

the insane child tobi

and finally pain who is all of them aka narutos main personality


	2. Chapter 2

First let me say that this will be me trying to write the story I just suggested so send me some help write out a seen or something if you want to improve the story you will get credit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>In a village called Konoha there was a festival going on. Children were laughing and playing the many games, adults were smiling some even wore a bright blush from the amount of sake they had just dunk.<p>

Not to far of there was someone else, a little boy watching all of the fun from the window in his apartment.

The boy turned away from the sight as tears came down his face.

"Why can't I go out and be happy like them, Why am I always alone?" Were two questions that the boy asked allowed to the empty room two of the many he seemed to constantly ask.

"I wish I didn't care about anything, then maybe things could be better!" the boy screamed out

a twinge made itself known in his mind and his face went blank

"Do you truly wish to feel nothing?" the boy seemed to question himself in an emotionless monotone

"Who said that? the boy replied to himself scared someone was in his apartment looking around for the source of the voice

"There is no one out there only us, only me, only you." The monotone said

"What?"the boy replied

"...You are Naruto Uzumaki, I was Naruto Uzumak now I am me." the monotone said

"Your...a piece of me."said the now named Naruto

"the piece that doesn't care, the piece you wanted to hide behind." it said

"so what now voice in my head?" Naruto questioned

"Itachi, call me Itachi, and now we wake the others."

* * *

><p>AN so ya going to do a chapter per awakening and itachi seemed like the best to start with kisame is next probably if you got any ideas send them by.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto stood up straight and moved to his closet not making a sound his face void of emotions he pulled out a black cloak, he had gotten it so that when it snowed he could still stand out after all what better to ware with an all white background then black.<p>

He exited his apartment quickly walking down the streets he passed groups of people having fun, when they noticed him many frowned some glared others just ignored him like he wasn't there at all.

"look at them." Itachi spoke

"watch them laugh and play, watch the parents fussing over their kids, I can feel it your agree. You want that you want to be happy and have fun but they won't let you instead they giggle extra loud right in front of your face just to make you miserable."

Naruto said nothing but he could feel something inside of him stir at the comments.

Itachi spoke again "do not sink into depression feel for it release your anger on some one."

Naruto had just passed a bar when a man came stumbling out. hearing the demon speaking to itself his clouded mind told him to fallow the brat and take his revenge when he got the chance, not noticing the aura that he seemed to be extruding.

Naruto took a turn and the man fallowed finding the "Demon Brat" with his back turned in front of a dead end.

"well if it ishin't the 'hic' the Demon Brat 'hic' " the man sloshed out then began moving towards the boy who had yet to turn around.

Grabbing the boys left shoulder and tugging on it forcing the boy to spin around he came face to face with an enraged naruto who lifted his right hand which now held a vary large rock and struck him in the face sending him backwards out cold.

Naruto drew in several deep breaths stud up straight then smiled a bloodthirsty grin.

" I've wanted to do this For a long time." the crazed Naruto said as he moved forward and began repeatedly striking the man in the face leaving it bloody and unrecognisable.

he got up dropping the rock and looked over to a reflective piece of scrap metal.

"Hello", he grinned wildly, "call me Kisame." he said before laughing wildly.

* * *

><p>well there is another short chapter I am probably going to do tobi next but should I do all of these into 1 large chapter or just these small updates?<p> 


	4. Not a new chapter

**Sorry to whom ever reads this story. I have been backed up on college work and have mental problems. I just got a job that's heavy time so I may not be able to keep this story going but I will see what I can do.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

BabLe7

a1911


End file.
